worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Glaug Officer Pod
BACKGROUND (as per macross mecha manual) The Glaug is a larger and more heavily armed tactical pod used by unit commanders in the mecha forces of the Zentradi Army. Increasing the firepower beyond the standard Reguld Battle Pod, the Glaug is built with two arm units each holding one large-bore and one small-bore impact cannons and the Glaug also is equipped with a rare long range top-mounted, electron beam cannon. Along with the standard two anti-personnel cannons on the front ventral side of the fuselage, the Glaug can operate in nearly any capacity. To handle the increased power demands, the Glaug has a much more powerful single fusion reactor. Like the Reguld, the Glaug is ground based within a planetary atmosphere but uses numerous vernier thrusters and powerful dual engines for space flight. The Glaug was customarily used much more frequently in the Zentradi mecha forces but has become somewhat of a rarity in the modern age of Space War One. Roughly 280,000 cycles before the present era, the Supervision Army succeeded in an all-front attack upon the Roiquonmi fully automated weapons factory, thus seriously reducing the Zentradi's supply of Glaug mecha. The rarity of the Glaug persisted until roughly 3,700 cycles before the present era when a supply of nearly new Glaug units was recovered from an opened weapons storage facility. Kamjin Kravshera repeatedly made use of a Glaug during his campaigns in Space War One and possessed a supply of the mecha to replace damaged units. Model Type - Glaug Class - Officer Battlepod Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 300 Electron Beam Cannon - 125 Legs (2) - 180 ea Feet (2) - 75 Upper Arms (2) - 60 ea Lower Arms (2) - 80 Sensors - 50 Thrusters - 80 ea Twin laser - 40 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds (2d4+1md) Speed Running - 281kph Leaping - 185m Space - Mach 7 Range - 2500km due to the need of reaction mass. Effectively unlimited in an atmosphere. Statistics Height - 16.55m Length - 12.66m Width - 11.4m Weight - 41.2 tons PS - Effectively 40 robotic Cargo - minimal personal and survival gear Power System - one 3.9 GGV class Roiquonmi thermonuclear reaction furnance Weapons Weapon Type - Electron Beam Cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 3000m Damage - 5d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Large Impact guns (2, upper arms) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 2d6x10 per burst per gun. Typcially fired together Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - 0 Weapon Type - Medium Impact Guns (2, lower arms) Primary Purpose - anti-infantry Range - 1800m Damage - 2d4x10 per burst, typically fired together Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - 0 Weapon Type - Twin Chin Guns Primary Purpose - Anti-Missile Range - 1000m Damage - 4d4 per blast, 1d6x10+4 per short burst (20 blasts), 2d6x10 medium burst (30 blasts), 4d4x10 long burst (50 blasts), 4d6x10 per full melee burst (200 blasts) Rate Of Fire - single fire or bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - N/A Note - equivalent to a 14.5mm machine gun Weapon Type - Micro Missile Launcher Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 8km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volley of 1-6 Payload - 6 missiles (equal to 2nd generation) Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and penalties Use Robot/Vehicle COmbat Elite Training with the following additions: +1 attack at level 1 +1 dodge +1 auto dodge +5% Piloting rolls Kick - 6d6 Swat - 2d6 Body Block - 2d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental Pilot Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 100 miles (160km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 200 miles (320km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio/Video Pick-up system References Used Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Anime/Mecha HQ Robotech.com Robotech Reference guide Robotech RPG (Both Editions)